Internet History
by WhaddupDudes
Summary: Seven found something *interesting* in MC's internet history, which leads to certain events. Some BDSM.


MC was sitting on the couch in the living room downstairs while she talked with Jaehee about meeting up for lunch.

"MC! Come here!" Saeyoung called from upstairs.

"Okay, babe!" She replied before saying goodbye to Jaehee and getting up. "Is everything alright? What's going on?" She asked once she entered their bedroom.

"I found something interesting on the computer. Close the door behind you please." He was standing behind his desk he used for work.

She closed the door, "Saeyoung, is everything okay? Is there something wrong with the computer?"

He pulled the chair back from the desk, "Sit down. I'll show you."

His tone was what worried her the most. It was calm and light, but something was off about it.

She slowly sat down and watched as he opened a window she never expected. "S-saeyoung, what is this?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and it made her stiffen. "This is from your internet history." His voice completely changed to a more sinister tone.

MC stared at the paused adult video on the computer screen. She had only watched it a week ago when he went shopping for groceries. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because I want you to watch it, " He pulled a black ribbon from his pocket. "without touching yourself the entire time. Now put your hands behind your back."

"Saeyoung, this is nearly 20 minutes long."

"Put. Your hands. Behind. Your back." He demanded.

MC's breath hitched and she did as she was told. He tied her hands together as tight as he could. He knew it hurt, but that was the point.

He pressed play for the video. "Now, I'm going to leave you here by yourself." He grabbed her chin with his hand and turned her to face him. "Behave." He kissed her fiercely and closed the door behind him.

The contents of the video included the woman being tied up, blindfolded, hit, dominated, gagged and fucked.

Saeyoung was always kind and sweet, but she wanted something more. Something like what she was watching. She was more turned on by him in those moments just earlier than she ever was before.

She rubbed her thighs together to try and ease the sensation she was feeling between them. She bit her lip as the woman was fucked while tied to the bed and imagined Saeyoung doing the same to her.

At the end of it, he opened the door, "Were you good?"

She nodded.

"Good." He pulled at the back of her head and kissed her. "How are you feeling?"

"Crazy." She swallowed.

He evilly chuckled. "Stand up and walked over to the bed." He pulled down his pants and boxers. "Get on your knees." He told her once she was near him.

She did as she was told and before he said anything else, she took him in her mouth. He weaved his fingers into her hair as she moved. Her tongue twirled around the head of his cock and he groaned. She started moving quicker and he pulled her off.

"No. Not yet. Take your time."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. You had your turn, now it's mine."

She whined slightly and his grip on her hair tightened.

"You will listen to me. You got it?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now, _slower_."

She wrapped her mouth around his dick again and kept the pace.

"Fuck." He moaned. "I'm gonna cum. Drink it all."

With a few more head-bobs, MC could feel his cum shoot into her mouth as he moaned her name. She swallowed as best as she could and licked what was left over on her lips.

"Stand up and turn around." He demanded. When she did, he untied the black ribbon and told her to strip down to nothing.

She stood there awkwardly and embarrassed with one hand holding her other wrist.

"Lay on your back and put your hands over your head." He pointed to the bed.

She obeyed and watched as he tied her hands to the headrest. That was what she was waiting for the whole time.

He kissed and lightly bit her neck that caused a small moan to escape her lips. He kissed her stomach, hips, and inside of her thighs until his head was between her legs.

"God, you're so wet."

He used his fingers to open her wet folds and darted his tongue in and out of her until she started panting. He pulled his head away from her and slowly stuck one, then two fingers inside of her. He picked up speed and she moaned. He eventually brought his mouch back to her aching pussy and quickly licked her clit. She arched her back and moaned loudly.

"Fuck." The word came out at a higher pitch than she thought she could make.

He chuckled and lightly sucked on it. Her legs tightened around his head and he could feel her shake.

"Saeyoung, I'm g-gonna..." She bit her lip.

He suddenly backed away with an evil grin and licked his lips.

She whined.

"What is it?" He teased.

"I-I want you. I want you to punish me, to fuck me, to make me your slave. I want you to conquer and dominate me. Do whatever you want, just _please_ fuck me, Master!" She begged. She bit her lip and whimpered as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should."

He leaned forward and put his hands on her hips as he lightly bit her nipple and twirled his tongue around it.

She whimpered, "Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just please fuck me, Master!"

He traced her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, "That's a dangerous promise. If you break it," He leaned in close to her ear, "I'll have to break you as well." He growled.

She moaned and smiled, "That wouldn't be so bad."

He took her leg and put it over his shoulder. "Be careful what you wish for."

She whimpered. "Please stop teasing me. I know you want it too."

"Oh, _do_ you, now?" He lowered her leg. "Don't assume, MC."

"I'm sorry!" She tugged at the restraints. "I won't do it again, I promise! I won't talk anymore!"

"Hmm, well, you _were_ a good girl tonight. I guess I should reward you." He brought her leg over his shoulder once more. "No more assuming, okay, MC? You belong to me, not the other way around."

She nodded. "Yes, Master. You own me. I am yours."

"Good."

MC let out a loud moan as she felt him slide inside of her. She could feel his entirety stretch out her aching, twitching pussy.

"Fuck." He groaned. Her walls were already so tight around him that he had to hold back the urge to ram into her.

She bit her lip and tightly closed her eyes as she felt him quickly pick up pace.

That's what she was wanted all along. He was finally making her submit.

"God." He groaned and leaned close to her ear, "You're such a little slut, aren't you?"

She moaned at the question and feeling his hot breath against her ear. "Y-yes."

He kissed and bit down on her neck and shoulders. Hearing her breathing quiver was driving him insane. He thrusted into her quicker and more violently.

She gasped loudly as his large cock made her pussy start to hurt. "Master, I'm gonna-"

He grabbed at her throat. "I'm not finished yet. If you cum before me, I will punish you every day for a week."

She bit her lip to muffle a moan at the numerous thoughts of what he would do to her. She couldn't help it though, the way he was fucking her mercilessly felt so good.

He twisted and bit down hard on her nipple as he still thrusted violently.

That was it. She arched her back and let out a scream as she orgasmed. "Fuck." She whined and bit her lip.

He was disappointed and mad at her, but watching her come undone because of him made him climax as well. He groaned as he felt his seed shoot into her. He pulled out of her slowly.

"What did I say?" He growled.

She looked away in embarrassment.

"Answer me!" He roared.

"N-not to cum before you..."

"And did you?"

"Y-yes..."

He sighed. "You know what this means, MC? I'm gonna have to punish you."

Her breath hitched and she pressed her legs together.

"You're going to stay here for a while. And tomorrow, it _really_ begins."

~

"MC! I want you in here in one minute! It's time for your punishment!" He yelled.

He heard her feet quickly run up the stairs.

She stood in the doorway nervously. She could tell he was still mad about yesterday. He wasn't like that all day, he was his nice, normal self. But at that moment...

"I want you to come here every day for a week at 1 o'clock. I won't remind you, you need to remember. And if you don't show up, I'll make the punishment worse. Understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Good. Let's get started."

He made her watch porn without touching herself, slapped her (as much as she could take), pulled on her hair, pulled away from her pussy before she came, and bit down on nearly every spot of her body.

When he was finished, he left her twitching body there for ten minutes before he untied her.

The next day, he wasn't so forgiving.

"MC!" He roared. "You're late! Get your fucking ass up here!"

She hurriedly ran up the stairs to find him standing in their bedroom with his fists clenched.

"You're late." He growled.

"I know. I'm sorry, Master. It won't happen again..." She looked towards the floor.

He grabbed at the back of her hair and pulled her head up so she would look at him.

"That's right. It won't. I'm going to make sure." He pulled her over to the bed and made her take off her clothes. "Get down on your hands and knees."

"I... o-okay..." She crawled onto the bed and kept the position.

She felt her head be forced up by his grip on her hair. She let out a moan.

"Tell me before you're about to cum. If you cum, I'll continue to punish you for another week."

"Okay, Master. What are you going to do?"

His grip tightened, "You don't get to ask questions. You belong to me, and I can do as I please."

He then popped open a bottle of lube, spread in on his dick, and slowly pushed himself into her ass.

She moaned slightly as he stretched her out. They'd never tried it before, and it was painful, but then became a sensation she could get used to.

He groaned and stopped to see how she was before moving. He pulled out so only his tip was inside of her before he thrusted into her again. He pushed her head down onto the bed so her ass was higher up in the air.

She let out a surprised yelp as she felt her ass hurt from his hand.

"You never..."

 _Slap_

"Cum before..."

 _Slap_

"Me!"

 _SLAP_

She moaned against the matress as she gripped the sheets. "I...I know...Master." She panted.

"Do you?" He pulled on her hair so his chest was up against her back. He reached his other hand down to her pussy and rubbed her clit hard.

She pulled her arms up to weave her fingers into his hair. "Yes." She panted. "I...do now."

He bit down on her neck as he continued to rub her clit. It wasn't enough to break the skin, but it would definitely leave a mark.

She gasped and her grip tightened on his hair. "M-master. I-I'm close." She whimpered.

He wasn't ready to pull out. She felt too good, but he needed to find a way to make sure she didn't cum, too.

"No. Listen to my voice and focus on it. You are mine. Your body belongs to me, and only me, and you will not make the mistake in cumming tonight. Hold it, wait. Feel how I pound into your ass with everything that I can. Just focus..." He could feel himself begin to climax. "On my... voice." He moaned as he spilled himself inside of her and pulled out before she could cum.

She unknowingly reached down to relieve herself, but he grabbed her wrist.

"What did I say about cumming?" He growled.


End file.
